


妄想症骑士

by mumu1026



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumu1026/pseuds/mumu1026





	妄想症骑士

那个人走到了他的面前，橘色的头发就像是一团冷凝的火焰一样。

心脏不由自主地开始了疯狂的跳动。  
好喜欢好喜欢好喜欢他啊。  
想亲吻他的指尖，叼住它，伸出舌头去细细感受上面因为长时间敲击键盘产生的薄薄的茧。然后慢慢顺着指尖向上舔，将他的整根手指都含在嘴里，感受他纤细的手指，看着淡青色的血管浮现在手背。模仿着性器的吞吐，抬头看那个人的脸颊一点一点染上迷人的红晕。  
第一次见面就被那样漂亮的青色眸子吸引住了。  
连一点抵抗力都没有的，全盘沦陷。  
但是，他是神明大人的。  
也只有在神明大人面前，他才会流露出些许属于自己的感情，恼羞成怒也好，担心犹豫也好。  
或者是那样充满诱惑的可爱神情。  
果然，只有神明大人才配拥有那样生机勃勃的眸子，才配拥有那个人啊。

“那就这么决定了。”  
猛然惊醒，眼前那个人还站在自己的两步之外，一如既往地把纯白色队服的拉链拉到最高，隐藏起自己修长的脖子。他皱着眉头，青色的眼眸冷冷地看着自己，透露出主人的不耐烦和冷漠。  
“当我下达命令时，你就是阻止彭格列攻击的最后一道防线。” 

低头表现出自己的顺服，眼角的余光却贪婪地注视着那个人说话时上下滑动的喉结，如果咬上去会怎么样呢？不要太用力，因为尽管那个人看起来很坚强，但实际上人体是很脆弱的东西。如果太用力了，鲜血淋漓，那么很容易就会控制不住自己的本能，将那个人吞噬殆尽的啊。虽然这也是一件很让人满足的事情。最开始作为开胃菜细细品尝的，是那个人腥甜温暖的血液。然后认真的切下一块肉，体会自己锋利的刀剑划破他苍白肌肤那一瞬间的快感。  
那么最先品尝的要是那一块肉呢？是那个人心口那块自己一直以来都想要亲吻的那一块肉吗，还是那人大腿内侧洁白柔暖的禁区？  
不不不，快停止这些糟糕的想法。如果真的杀死了他，自己怕是没有办法保存他的。最大的可能，那会是自己和他的最后一次见面了。  
那么，温柔一点吧。轻轻地磨着那个人的喉结，听着他呜呜咽咽不成调子的似哭似泣的叫着。光是那样想着，自己的下体好像就已经有了反应，想要狠狠地操弄那个人。用自己粗大的阴茎来打破那个人一成不变像面具一样地表情，让他流露出糜烂的美感，就像当初看到的在神明大人身下的他一样。隐忍着的急促喘息，偶尔无法抑制的一两声泣音，因为过多快感而放大的瞳孔，苍白肌肤上的被狠狠疼爱过后的红痕……

“是。”点头应下。

自己将要成为这个人的最后一道防线了吗？  
真是荣幸至极啊。  
想起当初神明大人抱着他，对自己说，“接下来，你要负责小正的安全呢～我相信～你不会让我失望的吧～”  
怎么敢让神明大人失望呢？  
怎么会让他受到一丝一毫的伤害呢？  
看着神明大人温和包容的紫罗兰色的眼睛，再一次肯定了自己的信仰。  
那时候的自己明明是冷静地半跪在地上，并无半分犹豫的点头答应，脑海中却充满着狂热的妄想。  
因为眼前是那个人有着漂亮骨节的脚踝，和那个人因为被注视而羞耻勾起的脚趾。  
真是可爱啊。  
好希望可以得到一个恩赐，让自己有一个机会去舔舐，去虔诚地亲吻那个人脚背上青紫色的血管，让上面沾满自己湿漉漉的口水。  
“小正～你觉得这个主意怎么样啊～”  
然而他没有回答，说一个好或者不好。  
他甚至没有出声，只是急促地喘着气。  
神明大人好像有些不满意那个人的表现，于是笑了笑，更用力地去逼迫那个人发出那些好听的支离破碎的呻吟。  
“小正～不要耍脾气～”  
“小正～你不会希望我生气的吧～”  
“小正～要听话哦～”  
于是，低垂着头的自己，终于听到了上方虚弱的声音，“我同意。”  
“既然小正也同意了，那么你下去吧。”  
于是自己也像现在一样，点头应下，“是。”

也许是因为听到了自己满意的答案，眼前的人微微放松了一下，眼神从身上一掠而过，如轻柔的羽毛扇过了自己的心房。  
然后他转身离去，身后跟着那两个粉发深色皮肤的女人。


End file.
